Roller costers and hot chocolate
by ElectricVoiceSystem
Summary: SuzaLulu. Lemon, it was my first story! BE GENTLE!


Lelouch Vi Britannia. Smart kid. Good looking. _Extremely_ pale. And Best friends with Suzaku Kururugi. Speaking of the brunette, he happened to be over at the Lamperouge household.

"Lulu, I thought you we're gonna help me tutor for this weeks science exam," he complained. Suzaku had been there all day trying to learn at least a _bit_ about science, but to his dismay, he learned nothing. However it wasn't his fault this time, it was none other than the ebony haired boy next to him. "Relax Suzaku, I have a feeling the teacher will cancel the test," he said covering his eye. "Just calm down, plus, today's the day they open the fair, why don't we go," he suggested. Suzaku raised a questioning brow at him, and closed his book. "I dunno Lulu, we really should be studying for this test. Sure you're super smart at everything, but what am I gonna do?"

Lelouch got up from the couch to fetch his coat. He headed for the door while at the same time ignoring his friends question. "C'mon, before it gets dark." Suzaku rolled his eyes at him in frustration, but followed the boy anyway.

They arrived at the fair, and walked around first before riding any rides. "I haven't been to a fair in so long! Hey look!" Suzaku exclaimed pointing to an enormous roller-coster. Probably the largest both had ever seen. It had dips, twists, turns, loops, and at the bottom was a pool of water that got the riders soaked.

"Let's go on it!" Suzaku said, pulling the boy along with him. Lelouch yanked his hand away.

"But it's like 50 degrees! Let's ride a different ride,"

"No way, you dragged me here so I could have fun. We are riding that ride." he said again tugging Lelouch once more. Instead of complying, the boy tried to pull away, to bad he was oh so freaking weak. _Damn my girlish strength_. He thought. They waited in line for about 30 minutes. And when they finally got to the ride, leave it to Suzaku to pick the first cart. The first freaking cart. He smiled, and patted the seat next to him, waiting for Lelouch to sit down. He had the words; God I am such an idiot for letting you talk me into this stupid idiotic ride, written all over his face. He reluctantly sat next to the boy, and waited to be buckled in. Three seconds after they got secured in very tight, the ride zoomed off, and screams came from every direction. Lucky for Lelouch, since everyone was screaming so loud, no one could possibly hear the girlish squeal escaping Lelouch's mouth. Suzaku, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.

"Isn't this ride fun!" he screamed while at the same time laughing from all the _fun_ they were both having. The ride soon ended with a very satisfied Suzaku, and a freezing Lelouch.

"Are you okay Lulu?" Suzaku asked stupidly.

"Of course I'm not okay, I'm f-freezing!" he answered rather mad. Suzaku frowned a bit, and took him by the arm. "W-where are we g-going?" he asked still freezing his butt off. He didn't answer his question, instead he dragged him to a drinking stand. "One hot chocolate please, extra hot." he said putting money down on the counter. In a few minutes, the hot chocolate was handed to them. He handed the cup to Lelouch. "Here, drink this maybe it'll help." Lelouch couldn't help but blush at his friend's kindness.

"Um, thanks..." he mumbled taking a sip of the hot drink. "Ow!" he stuck out his tongue. Suzaku laughed. "I ordered an extra hot one ya know," he grabbed his chin and examined the small burnt tongue. "It doesn't look bad," he said getting closer not even noticing how extremely awkward their current position was. Lelouch, however, was as red as a summer tomato.

"Lulu, you okay? You look red. Maybe we shouldn't have gone on that ride..." he placed a hand to his forehead checking for a fever, while at the same time still looking at his tongue. "Thuthaku, thith ithn't nornal. People are _thtaring." _Lelouch tried his best to say, "Suzaku, this isn't normal. People are _staring." _but how could he when his tongue was sticking half way out of his mouth! indeed people were staring. Mostly young girls and women, who were enjoying the wonderful show. Suzaku, being the dumbass he was, paid no attention and concentrated on the slightly burnt pink tongue. "Doesn't feel like you have much of a fever, but you're still pretty _hot,"_ the involuntary comment sent girls giggling to themselves.

"Don't say that you idiot!" he said pulling away from his grasp. Suzaku was puzzled.

"But you are _hot! _I mean, you're just burning," he said much louder than before. While the whole **crowd**behind them thought the brunette was hitting on the younger, Suzaku still though they were talking about Lelouch's fever. When he finally noticed the crowd behind him, he opened his mouth to say[what Lelouch hoped was that he finally came to his senses,] "Wow, this whole crowd came by to see your fever?" laughs came from the crowd as Lelouch dragged them both away.

"What was that all about I wonder..." Suzaku asked himself.

"It was your inappropriate comment that's what it was!" he yelled. Suzaku arched a brow.

"Okay, so obviously you're mad at me," Lelouch rolled his eyes, "but what comment?"

"When you were checking for a fever! You kept saying, 'Wow your hot!' I mean, we were talking about fevers, but they thought you were....hitting on me...." he blushed. Suzaku remained calm. "But they were thinking right." Lelouch eyes flew open. Did he hear just what he had thought he heard. He slowly turned around and met eyes with a smiling Suzaku. "Wha-"

"Even though you were sick, you still look pretty damn good." he said plainly. "Where did those feelings come from!?" Lelouch almost squeaked, red as a tomato.

"Well, Milly said the way you always act around me meant you liked me. And I was so happy, that's why I came here instead of studying. I thought it was a date. You do like me too, right?" Lelouch was so confused. He thought they were just best friends! Not...lovers...and besides, if they started going out, wouldn't it ruin their relationship? And he wasn't gay! Was he? No, Lelouch Vi Britannia is not gay! Right?

"Suzaku, I don't know—" immediately Suzaku's face dropped. Not his entire head, but his expression. His eyes were no longer glistening, his wonderful smile was long gone, his perfectly tan skin was pale, he was...a wreck.

"It's okay, I understand, I mean, that's just how Milly is right? Always trying to get us to do some crazy things...well, I'll see you at school, I have to, uh, go back to base, I'll see you later Lelouch, great day we had!" he said forcing a smile, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out so very bad. He walked away.

"DAMMIT!" Lelouch screamed. He slammed the door. Luckily Sayako and Nunally went to the grocery to get some dinner, so they didn't hear Lelouch's horrific yelling. _Why couldn't I just tell him. I mean, I do blush around him a lot, and he _is_ good looking...wait what?! GAH! I'm confused, but even worse, I couldn't believe I saw the saddest face placed upon my best friend. And I caused that sadness...I have to go over there right now, I...I have to tell him! _Just as he opened the front door, there was Suzaku just about to knock. "Suzaku..." he smiled again.

"H-hey Lulu, I forgot my books, and I just came by to pick them up," he said. Lelouch made way for him to come in. _Tell him, tell him! _Suzaku bent down and picked up his books, Lelouch couldn't help but stare at his butt...

"Suzaku, I..." he started.

"Lelouch, it's okay, I understand really. You don't feel the same..." but he didn't he was such a terrible liar. Just as fast as he cut him off, Lelouch threw himself on Suzaku and attached their lips. At first Suzaku didn't know what was going on, but the second he did, he was kissing back. When they finally needed some air, they pulled apart gasping and blushing.

"Suzaku, I really do like you. But when you told me, I was just shocked, I guess. You have to believe me, I really have been liking you for quite some time now, but I just didn't know it, someone else had to tell you. I'm sorry." he apologized. Suzaku's heart flipped around in his body, that thought he might have died right there. Immediately, he picked up Lelouch and brought him to the bedroom. "Lulu, I've wanted this for so long, let me have you." Lelouch blushed a crimson red. "Y-yes."

"Only if you're sure, I don't want either of us to regret this Lulu."

"Yes, I really want this, I love you Suzaku Kururugi, no show me you love me too." he smiled, and planted a kiss on his lips, as he began to remove both of their clothes. He kissed Lelouch on the lips, then trailed down to his neck, and began to nibble at a specific spot which made the prince moan. He smirked, and began to suck at it. "Ahh, Suzak_uuuuu_..." the way her rolled the "u" turned on Suzaku even more, and he trailed his tongue down Lelouch's chest, to his stomach, and he finally stopped at his hard erection. First he gently blew on it.

"Ah! H-hurry up," he moaned out. Suzaku loved the sound of the Prince, his Prince, begging to be touched. "I'm sorry what?" Lelouch began to get frustrated.

"Hurry up and suck me!" that was all Suzaku needed to hear before he took in the erection completely. Lelouch closed his eyes, and moaned out his lovers name. His back arched up and down, and they were both hot and sweaty. "_Nghhhhhahhhhhh..._S-suz-AH!-kuu, I'm g-gonna c-cumm ahhhh....." He sucked harder and faster, and when he came he swallowed most of it while the rest dripped from his chin.

"Suzaku, I love you so much I want you to know that..." the prince whispered from exhaustion. Suzaku smiled. "I love you too..." the two of them fell asleep together in each others arms.

The next day, they both got dressed greeted Nunally, and went off to school. They all met up in the student council room when Milly said, with her trademark grin, "So, I heard things got hot last night? I heard it was a scream," Lelouch blushed hard, along with Suzaku. "How did you find out we slept together?" they asked. Milly pointed and laughed. "I knew it!" The two boys dropped their jaws.

"You mean you didn't already know!?"

"I was talking about the roller coster and and hot chocolate incident! I didn't know it would turn out like that!!!" and of course, she, being Milly, put it up in the school newspaper. And humiliated both teens. "I'm gonna keep this paper," Suzaku said. "Why? It'll just embarrass you later on,"

"I suppose, but read the headline." he pointed, and he did. He only smiled when he read the words, _"Two Lovers in our very own student council!"_

"So now everyone knows for sure we are lovers. I love you Lulu." he smiled. And the other said, with an identical smile:

"I love you too."


End file.
